


Vanilla Twilight Feeling

by electricmindart



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: AU Where Caddy is in Hana's place, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Re-creating the scene, Tea Ceremony, Why isn't this ship popular, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: A re-creation of the Tea Ceremony Scene in Jared's route with Caddy in Hana's place.I wrote this at 8am and put it on my Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for one of my favourite Asagao ships: CaddiJared

“There’s someone very wonderful here tonight that I would like to perform the ceremony with.” Jared’s eyes landed on Caddy, whose heart leapt to his throat.

The young Brit’s palms began to sweat as Jared gestured to him. “James Caddick, would you join me?”

Caddy’s legs felt like they would give out as soon as he stood up. He froze in place as the crowd around him murmured things poisonous and things sweet collectively.

“Go on!” Jimmy nudged him, beaming in pride. He should have known.

Following direction, he started off towards the stage and wound up in front of Jared under the harsh stage lights. Maybe they just seemed harsh with the nerves he had been feeling.

The ceremony seemed to be an extremely precise and intricate process, seeing as though the sparkling boy was quite focused as he poured the water over the macha powder.

“You caught my eye, Caddy.” Jared spoke very quietly as he stirred the tea. “From when I first met you, you fascinated me. You never use your real name for some reason, you talk so little about your home back in England, you’re a foreign student who has taken to the school so well already; you seem to be… holding something back from us.

“I want to know what that is. I want to know _you_.” The tea had been finished and Jared was looking at him again, this time with a cup in his hands and a wide smile. In a louder voice, having it reach the students in the seats. “You’ve absolutely stunned me, Caddy. Take this tea as a symbol of my interest and care.”

Jared’s arms extended, passing the glass to an awestruck and hesitant Caddy. He was speechless. How could Jared have noticed him so much? How did he wind up wowwing the most captivating student at Asagao Academy? Pushing the question for a different time, he simply turned the cup three times and took a long sip as everyone suddenly burst into cheers and whoops.

“I have one last thing to give you. I’ll be back.” Jared stood, shining as bright as ever, and quickly fled to backstage.

Calmly sipping his tea with a rigid posture, Caddy dared to cast a glance at the suddenly quiet, murmuring crowd. Jimmy in front gave him two thumbs up and a knowing smirk alongside Luke who gave an ‘a-ok’ hand gesture. Rolling his eyes, Caddy finished the tea and set the empty cup down.

Jared came back, holding something close to his chest and hidden in his hands; a nervous yet giddy expression was on his face.

“Caddy… you know that I find you incredibly interesting,” His voice made everyone in the crowd silence, “You’re probably the most fascinating person I know of in this school. This is why I want to ask you…”

Jared held out what was in his hands: a maroon macaron with an intricate red sugar rose sitting atop and a blatant affectionate theme. Caddy’s heart stopped - or fluttered - at the sight of the decorative silver bullet shape, presumably also sugar, siting in the center of the red petals.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Dead murmurs rang furiously through the crowd, some boys and most girls wanted him to say no so badly. They wanted him for themselves. Or maybe they didn’t want him to be with another boy. But… the macaron looked especially designed for him and Jared had worked on creating such a masterpiece.

During his hesitation, Caddy noticed the slight hint of a tremble in Jared’s hands - he was scared if being denied.

Like that would ever happen.

The Brit took the cookie, looking at Jared and saying a quick “Of course I will” before taking a bite from the cookie. It was warm, sugary, and tasted slightly of cherries - real, actual cherries - and it had an obvious amount of effort and care put it.

“He said yes!” Jared whooped, wrapping an arm around Caddy as he finished the treat. The two hugged tightly and all the younger could say was a simple thought.

“Thank you, Jared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Tumblr - electricmindart - I do art and I try to stretch my writing muscles since I've got a couple AUs lined up I need to write. This was a stretch.


End file.
